


One Day

by cafeNjuice



Series: One Day [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeNjuice/pseuds/cafeNjuice
Summary: 或许他应该把西装也卖掉，得来的钱可以让他再撑一阵子，也可以拿出一部分借给哈利好叫他不要再做这种事了，当然，只是借而已。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989418
Kudos: 6





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU
> 
> 少爷德x男妓哈
> 
> ❗️underage sex
> 
> 我不拥有角色。

4.

哈利抱着德拉科的外套走在风中。

德拉科离开时只穿了一件衬衫，背影显得高挑又消瘦。哈利目送对方穿过人行横道，走到前面的十字路口然后坐上一辆出租车，哈利看着那辆车，直到它消失在夜色尽头。

看来布莱斯扎比尼家与马尔福庄园是两个方向，哈利想。

马尔福庄园坐落在城郊的一片高地上，那里离海不远。哈利记得小的时候，弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈总是会在周末带达力去海边玩，哈利从他们的交谈中得知这座城市的外围是一片海，在他从未亲眼见过的时候，他就已经靠着那些只言片语在幻想中勾勒出一副关于大海的美丽画面。像每一个对未知事物充满好奇的小孩那样，哈利对海的渴望在暗无天日的碗柜里与日俱增，终于有一天，在他九岁那年的夏末时节里，他得到一个机会逃出德思礼家——姨父一家去超市了而他们忘记把碗柜的门锁上——哈利拿着在阳台的花盆底下找到的门钥匙，狂喜着把自己暴露在日光下。

他寻着街道里的指示牌前进，不知道走了多久，两条腿不知疲倦的摆动着，心里只想着快点、再快点，在弗农姨父回来把他抓走之前..

因为缺少地图的指引，哈利走了不少弯路，但他能感觉到风里夹杂着的那股淡淡的咸味越来越浓，他知道自己已经接近了，在为了抄近路而跌跌撞撞的穿过一小片森林之后，他发觉自己站在一块高地上，蜿蜒向上的道路尽头是一座富丽堂皇的庄园，在他九年的短暂人生里尚未见过这样的建筑，不同于女贞路的那些小型住宅，这座几乎占据了整块高地的庄园看起来是那么恢弘，瘦弱的哈利在它的身下显得格外渺小，小的就好像宇宙中的一粒尘埃。

哈利走在通往庄园大门的路上，四周静谧的只听得见树林里传来的蝉鸣和他自己的喘气声。

或许这就是电视剧里那种废弃已久的闹鬼庄园，走在空旷的路上，哈利兀自幻想着。什么人会住在这样像怪物的巨口一般的建筑里呢？吸血鬼吗？哈利控制不住自己的好奇心，他气喘吁吁的走近庄园外面的围栏，透过紧闭的大门，他发现这里离那座庞大的建筑还有一大段距离，从这个角度看，它并不破败，草丛和树木都是精心修剪过的，草坪中央的雕塑喷泉中有水流喷涌，几辆轿车停靠在周围，这里处处显示出有人居住的痕迹。

突然间，建筑的正门在哈利眼前打开了，从那座足有两人高的拱形门中走出两个人，哈利来不及细看，怕被抓住的恐惧使他下意识的转身疾奔，匆忙之中，他瞥见栏杆旁的石柱上刻着几个字——

MALFOYS’

经过这小小的插曲之后，哈利终于到达了海边，在落日时分。

哈利爬到一块凸起的礁石上，卷起的裤脚被海浪打湿，他丝毫不在意，专注的将视线掷向深海的蔚蓝与飘满粉色云彩的天空交汇的地方。在那里，奶油般的日光向海面缓缓坠落，泛起温柔的金色闪光。

佩妮姨妈买过一种海盐味的沐浴露，哈利不被允许使用它，但他曾忍不住好奇心，挤出一点在手指上闻了闻，从此以后哈利的幻想中增加了“海是咸的”这样的细节。

但当他真正的面对着大海，头发在海风的吹拂下变得更加乱糟糟，他意识到，这风中起舞的是一种另他全身因亢奋而颤抖的，自由的味道，这是他没法在佩妮姨妈的沐浴露里找到的。

哈利长久的站在那里，一时间忘记了弗农姨父的叫喊、达力的欺凌、过早离世的父母、破破烂烂的衣服、得不到的玩具...连同他小小世界里不完美的一切，都被吹散在风里。哈利恍惚感觉自己也变成了一只海鸥，扑腾着他布满白色和灰色羽毛的翅膀，飞翔在海平面上方，沿着退潮的方向，直到降落在远处那片金色的光晕里。

蓝色、金色、粉色这三种颜色共同绘成哈利对海最初的记忆。

如果可以，哈利希望他的世界也只有这三种颜色就好了。没有德思礼家房子墙壁的黄，没有自己眼中总被人嘲笑的绿，没有梦境中遮天蔽日的黑，也没有此刻眼前的，那些霓虹灯闪烁着的令人无法忽视的红。

哈利小小的叹了口气，有点犹豫自己是否应该把德拉科的衣服带到这里来。虽说他暂时拥有了自己的一间屋子，在三层的拐角处，那里原本是一个扫把间，安娜之前的雇主把它改造成了卧室，里面只放得下一张小型沙发床和一套桌椅，除此之外放不下任何家具了。

哈利觉得自己没什么可不满意的，安娜为他提供免费的住宿、饮食甚至是几件新衣服，他需要做的只是在晚上的时候徘徊在舞厅和酒吧之间，如果有客人希望与他发生关系，那么他们就会去一层或二层开一间房，哈利对于流程还不很熟练，但这很简单，不是吗。在经历了十六年来自德思礼一家、来自老师和同学——多半是德拉科和他的朋友们——对于哈利“一无是处”的判定后，哈利终于找到一份能使自己感到有用的差事，即使这只是性交易，至少哈利能用它来养活自己，并且在这里，安娜和其他男孩女孩从不责备他，哪怕他有时因为太害羞一晚上都接不到客或是因为太青涩而叫客人甩下一些零钱就兴致缺缺的离开。

但无论如何，这里依旧是红灯区，将德拉科一看就价格不菲且散发着淡淡的香水味的衣服带到这里，让那些混合着呛鼻的烟味和劣质口红味的污浊空气沾染到它似乎是某种亵渎。

然而哈利其实也没有任何别的选择。他把那件夹克紧紧抱在怀里，快速的穿过大厅回到自己位于三楼的房间，当他打开门的时候，安娜正好从楼层中央的那个屋子里出来并笑着跟他打了个招呼：

“噢，晚上好，哈利，今天放学挺晚？我要出门一趟，时间还早，我想你可以让自己稍微偷会懒。”

哈利关上房门，放下书包，然后他将自己丢进床铺里，连同德拉科的衣服一起。哈利抬起头，借着月光，他看到桌子上那块布满锈痕的旧钟表显示现在的时间是晚上八点零五分，他决定偷个懒，既然安娜也这么说了。哈利疲倦的阖起眼睛，想着只是休息一小会儿，然后渐渐地沉入梦乡。

-  
德拉科穿了一件黑衬衫和黑西装，他和布莱斯扎比尼一起走在一片红光中，那些糟糕的霓虹灯闪的他眼睛疼。在经过了四个对他抛媚眼，两个把烟吹到他脸上和一个试图攀上他胳膊的妓女或妓男后，德拉科开始怀疑这到底是不是一个好主意。

一个小时前，当德拉科穿着一件单薄的白衬衫回到布莱斯家时，布莱斯的妈妈并不在屋子里。布莱斯给德拉科倒了一杯杜松子酒，这让他感觉自己终于不再冻得像块冰了，然后对方取笑他是和哪个小情人去偷情了还弄丢了新买的外套，而德拉科试图解释他没有和谁去偷情，他只是去给哈利波特当免费家教了，布莱斯的表情看起来就像在说“你终于还是去泡了波特，你已经彻底自暴自弃了不是吗？”

“我跟波特没有约会，我们只是在学习，学习，你懂这个词的意思吗布莱斯？还有，我确实他吗的快疯了但还没有到自暴自弃的程度，虽然这也差不多了，我甚至对波特说了联姻的事还把我新买的夹克给了他只因为他看起来快要冻僵了，我已经不正常了，是不是？”

布莱斯欲言又止了一会儿，那种思索的神情出现在他的脸上让德拉科感到这个世界或许真的要完蛋了，最终布莱斯说：“我想到一个好法子。”

“什么？”

“我们去红灯区给你找个妓女——或者是妓男，如果你更想的话——然后这疯狂的一切就会在你把脑子都射出来的那一刻彻底的消失，你会发现没有什么比这个更能帮你逃避现实了，并且就算最终你还是要回到你那个大的离谱的家里迎娶你那天真的离谱的新娘，至少在那时你已经不是个处男了。”

德拉科觉得自己的大脑已经开始因为那杯杜松子酒感到眩晕了，布莱斯的提议听起来好像没有任何毛病。

“呃，可是，今天是星期四？”

“谁他妈的在乎呢？红灯区永不歇业。”

于是他们花了半小时的时间换衣服和抹发胶，又花了一个多小时的时间才来到这里因为那些该死的堵车和交通事故，而在完成这一系列的准备工作之后德拉科却有些退缩了，或许他应该现在就离开，在他被他父母的朋友认出来之前，鉴于这条街上最大的那家夜店就是他爸爸投资的，他的担忧可不是空穴来风。

布莱斯扎比尼对此嗤之以鼻：“你在离家出走的时候难道就没想过你爸妈会不开心吗？被发现了又怎么着，要我说，发现了更好，他们得找出全街最美的妞儿恭迎马尔福少爷大驾光临。”

德拉科得承认，这一次布莱斯的话也找不出任何毛病。

但鉴于他大摇大摆的走进马尔福家的产业里召妓的后果可能是半夜被他爸从被窝里揪出来，甚至更糟的，刚脱了裤子就被逮个正着，想想那个画面德拉科就感到下体一凉，所以他认为换一家店会是个更好的选择，比如处在街尾的那个，被一堆情趣用品店包围着，同样规模不小只是装修风格没那么浮夸的看起来就不错。

“你猜怎么着，那家店的老板娘我恰好认识。”布莱斯对德拉科露出一个胸有成竹的笑容，“放心吧，她会对今晚的事守口如瓶。”

一脚踏进大门，他们立刻被周遭嘈杂的声响和混合着粉色蓝色紫色的灯光笼罩了，大概因为不是周末，吧台前面的座位此时还没有坐满，布莱斯和德拉科挑了两个靠里的位子，从这里可以看到舞池里的人们正紧贴着彼此疯狂的扭动着身体，舞池中间的旋转台上，几位穿着暴露的脱衣舞娘跟随着音乐的节奏搔首弄姿，她们的内衣里被塞满了钞票。

布莱斯把酒单递给德拉科，德拉科随便指了一个标着星的，前者靠近调酒师耳语了一番，很快，布莱斯就端着他那杯酒离开了，德拉科猜他想给自己一点独自猎艳的机会。

没过多久，调酒师把一杯血红色的粘稠的东西端到了德拉科面前，并对他暧昧的眨了眨眼。德拉科盯着那玩意儿，很确定他点的不是血腥玛丽，这时一个黑色头发画着浓妆的女人来到了德拉科身边，她含笑注视着德拉科，指了指他面前的那杯酒，凑到德拉科耳边说出了一个后者从未听过的名字，那不是英文，可能是西班牙语什么的，他猜。

德拉科举起杯子尝了一口，味道意外的不错，说实话，他以为那会是什么怪异的西红柿味，毕竟它是红色的。但很快，他就发现这杯口感不错喝起来不像是什么烈酒的饮料其实度数不低，那种眩晕的感觉又回来了，室内浑浊又闷热的空气更加剧了这种状况。

德拉科解开了两颗纽扣。

身边的黑发女人不知在何时离开了，现在那个位置换上了一个看起来是拉丁裔的穿着吊带背心的丰满女人，德拉科感觉她那快要把背心挤爆的胸部正离自己的胳膊越来越近，几乎就要贴上来了。这可不是什么能称得上美妙的体验，德拉科想，至少没想象中那般美妙。

好吧，他只是不喜欢大胸妹。德拉科腹诽道。

他尽量让自己的身体转向左侧以躲避身旁那个女人的接近，然后他注意到，布莱斯正站在旋转楼梯的下方，一个身材微胖的女人站在他的对面，两人状似亲近的交谈着，布莱斯说了些什么，然后那个女人转头看向德拉科，热情的对他笑了笑，德拉科也朝她点了下头。

他猜，这位大概就是布莱斯口中相识的老板娘了。

大约十分钟后，安娜来到吧台前，手中提着一个粉色的布满各式各样爱心的手提袋。德拉科放下手中只剩半杯的酒，从座位上站起来。

由于噪声太大很难进行正常的交谈，他们不约而同的省去了客套的那部分。

安娜向德拉科打了招呼，然后直接询问他需要什么样的人，男孩还是女孩，多大年龄，或者在场的有没有他已经看上眼的。

“我还没有遇到很对胃口的，”德拉科说，鉴于这是最好表达的部分，至于前面两个问题，他不敢相信自己竟然无法给出一个准确的回答，他斟酌着开口：“我想我需要一个，呃，干净的，我有点洁癖，这听起来挺荒谬的对于一个要召妓的人来说，但我可能不喜欢那种经验老道或是浓妆艳抹的，不要浓妆，不要大胸，最好是黑色头发，我暂时只想到这些。”

德拉科怀疑这里到底有没有一个人能够满足他这些奇怪的要求，他也不知道自己为什么要补充最后那一点，“最好是黑色头发”，这句话就那样毫无防备的抵在德拉科的舌尖上而他只是顺从的将它吐了出来。

安娜若有所思的点点头，随即扬起一个巨大的笑容，

“我们恰好有这样一个黑头发的小可爱，才刚来不久呢。”

她对德拉科眨了眨眼，示意后者跟她走。

他们爬过了两截旋转楼梯，德拉科意识到安娜正带他走向顶楼。

“你提到你有轻微的洁癖，我亲爱的，所以我想你大概不会喜欢一层二层的那些房间，它们被用来接待客人已经有段时间了。作为小布莱斯的朋友，我认为我应该给你些特权，平时我可不会让谁轻易的踏上这一层。”

安娜说着停在了楼梯拐角处的一扇门前，

“屋子里的这一个绝对符合你所有的性幻想，他大概还在睡着，你得把他叫醒，用你喜欢的方式，只是答应我，对他温柔一点，哦另外，别去问他的年龄，就像我也没有问过你的，可以吗亲爱的？”

“好吧，如你所愿。”德拉科说道，注意到对方用了“他”来指代。

德拉科没有选择立刻提出异议，他把自己的这一行为归结为对这位老板娘口中“绝对符合你所有性幻想”的男生的好奇心。

“这里是一些你可能会用到的东西，它们的价格都列在小票上了，待会他会告诉你今晚的价钱，你只需要把这两项金额加在一起然后把钱留下就可以了。”

安娜将手提袋递给德拉科，再次对他露出笑容，“那么，祝你有个愉快的夜晚，甜心。”德拉科假笑着，目送安娜离开。

现在整个三层只剩下他自己了，还有房间里的这个，即将终结他处男生涯的“黑头发的小可爱”。

德拉科深吸了口气，然后推开了面前的木门。

-tbc


End file.
